David Bolland
| birth_place = Mimico, Etobicoke, ON, CAN | career_start = 2006 | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks }} David Bolland (born June 5, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League. Nicknamed The Rat, Bolland was drafted by the Blackhawks in the second round (32nd overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to joining the Blackhawks full time, Bolland played in the American Hockey League (AHL) for the Norfolk Admirals and Rockford Ice Hogs. While playing junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), Bolland helped the London Knights capture the 2005 Memorial Cup. He also competed at the 2006 World Junior Championships where he helped Canada capture the gold medal. Bolland helped lead the 2009–10 Blackhawks to their first Stanley Cup championship since 1961 ending the 49 year drought. Playing career Born in 1986 in Mimico, a neighbourhood of Etobicoke, Ontario at the time, Bolland played minor hockey for the Toronto Red Wings in the Greater Toronto Hockey League from 2000 until 2002. The Redwings would go on to win the OHL All Ontario Bantam Championship with Bolland recording 4 points in the championship game. Junior While playing for the Toronto Red Wings, Bolland was selected in the first round (eighth overall) of the 2002 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) Priority Selection by the London Knights. Bolland made his OHL debut with the Knights during the 2002–03 season, where he played 63 games, scoring seven goals and adding 10 assists. During his sophomore OHL season (2003–04), Bolland increased his offensive contributions to the Knights, scoring 37 goals and adding 30 assists, while being named the club's Most Improved Player. Bolland represented the Western Conference at the 2004 OHL All-Star Game and was also chosen to participate in the 2004 CHL Top Prospects Game. Heading into the 2004 National Hockey League (NHL) Entry Draft, Bolland was the eighth ranked North American skater by the NHL's Central Scouting Bureau. Bolland was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round (32nd overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Bolland made his NHL debut versus the Vancouver Canucks on October 25, 2006. Bolland started the 2007–08 season with the Rockford Ice Hogs of the AHL. He scored the first goal in IceHogs history on October 6 at Quad City and later became the first IceHogs player to get the call up to the Chicago Blackhawks on November 25. Bolland spent the majority of his second professional season with the Blackhawks. He recorded his first NHL point on October 31 against the Dallas Stars and scored his first NHL goal on December 16 against the Florida Panthers. Bolland scored a game-winning overtime goal against the Toronto Maple Leafs on November 22, 2008. Bolland had two assists for the Blackhawks in the first 30 minutes of the 2009 Western Conference Finals against the Detroit Red Wings on May 22, 2009. On June 9, 2010, Bolland became a Stanley Cup champion when the Chicago Blackhawks defeated the Philadelphia Flyers and won the Stanley Cup, ending their 49 year drought. Awards and achievements *2003–04 OHL Third All-Star Team *Played in the 2004 CHL Top Prospects Game. *2004–05 OHL All-Star *2005–06 OHL First All-Star Team *2005–06 OHL Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy winner *Captain of Team OHL in Canada/Russia Series, November 2005. *Stanley Cup Champion 2009-10 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Canada }} References *Bolland was named AHL Rookie of the month in February 2007 *Article on Bolland and the 2006 WJC tournament External links * *Bolland's Chicago Blackhawks profile *Bolland's profile on the Ontario Hockey League site *Bolland's profile on hockeysfuture.com * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions